Love
by Alyx Reed
Summary: For the first theme of the challenge: Love. Most of the team is excited about valentines day, but how does Reid feel about the topic?


**Hey everyone! So here is a piece I wrote for the second prompt: Love. Just a short little something I wrote up incorporating my favorite characters from the series. I promise they'll get more juicy and interesting! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

On the morning of Valentine's Day, an unusually light ambiance filled the bullpen. The team had arrived home from their latest case the evening before. Countless lives were saved, many kidnapped children were safely returned to their families and peace was restored in the small New York town. As of yet, no new case had surfaced and the team enjoyed a well deserved day of relaxation. Prentiss had taken the day off and Rossi and Hotch occupied themselves with paperwork and filing in their offices.

"Good morning my lovelies! I baked you all scrumptious snacks for your day of hard work!" Garcia chimed as she entered the bullpen, sporting a red, knee length dress, a pair of matching high heels and neon pink stockings. To say the least, Garcia always got the team into the holiday spirit.

"Oooh, what's in them containers, baby girl?" Morgan was first to inquire, standing from his chair to meet Garcia in the middle of the bullpen.

"Oh, you know. A sprinkling of smiles and a dash of love my chocolate thunder," Garcia responded, licking her lips in a slightly provocative manner.

"Would you love birds step aside, I haven't eaten breakfast just yet and these look delicious," JJ interrupted, brushing in front of Morgan to grab a sugar cookie from Garcia's container.

The three shared a laugh, "Ladies first," Morgan insisted, adding "But then me," before grabbing several cookies for himself.

"Derek Morgan there are more members on this team than yourself!" Garcia reprimanded, slapping his hand playfully, gaining more chuckles among them.

After a moment, Garcia tipped her head to the side, "Anyone see Boy Genius this morning?"

Morgan grinned, "He's probably proof reading the newest edition of the world encyclopedia for errors. And enjoyment."

Garcia and Morgan shared another laugh while JJ rolled her eyes and smiled. She made her way over to Reid's desk. Sure enough, the male was holding a book in his hands, seemingly deep in thought. After 30 seconds without the turning of a page, JJ concluded he wasn't actually reading.

"Spence?" She prided, resting her hand on his shoulder.

Reid jumped slightly before turning around in his chair. "O-oh. Sorry! What's up, JJ?"

JJ tipped her head in Morgan and Garcia's direction, "Garcia baked cookies. Care to join us?"

Reid looked to JJ quizzically, "Why did she bake?"

"Spence, it's valentine's day!"

The male processed JJ's words before clarity crossed his face, "It is, isn't it? I suppose I don't pay much attention to such holidays... Hey, did you know speed dating was invented by a Rabbi from Los Angeles in 1999? It was based on this Jewish tradition of chaperoned gatherings of young Jewish singles." Reid nodded his head, interest in his eyes. JJ simply rolled hers.

"I do now. You better hurry before Morgan eats all of Garcia's sugar cookies!" She began strolling back towards the center of the bullpen with Reid on her tail.

"Help!" JJ mouthed as she approached Morgan and Garcia. Reid continued on, "Did you also know according to the US Census, there are 95.9 million unmarried people in the US. 47% of which are men and 53% are wom-" "Here's a cookie, Boy Wonder!" Garcia exclaimed, forcing one into Reid's mouth before he could continue on. The male looked shocked, grabbing the crumbly mess in his hand, "You could have just told me to shut up," he spoke in a cookie-muffled tone. Everyone laughed, including a blushing Reid.

Morgan's grin widened at Reid's blush, "Come on now, Pretty Boy. That was the most effective way I've ever seen it done." Reid's cheeks only further reddened as the rest of the team agreed. After finally regaining his composure, Reid shoved his hands into his pockets, "Those were uh- very tasty despite the circumstance." "Well thank you, Dr. Reid. I slaved over a hot oven for hours because I just love you all so much."

Reid nodded, though the gears in his mind were still turning. "_Love._ _The #1 relationship argument is over money. 52% of singles believe they are too busy to find other singles. 50% of all marriages end in divorce. Only 12% of those 50% think divorce could happen to them. 53% of singles find a great smile to be the most attractive feature. __The most common time for breakups is around three to five months. Couples usually wait until six to eight dates before they are willing to enter into an exclusive relationship. On average, it takes between 12 to 14 dates before couples will trade house keys..."_

"Garcia, you broke him," JJ pointed out after Reid had been silent for quite some time.

"Boy G, where'd you go? What did I even say?"

"Earth to Pretty Boy," Morgan called out, speaking slowly. Reid shook his head after he finally realized he was being spoken to. "There are just so many odds against it," Reid determined, still in his own thoughts.

"Against what?" JJ inquired.

"Love," Reid nearly whispered, "Though it's the one pulling force between life forms science cannot prove an existence to."

"That's ah- very deep and interesting, Kid. But we should grab some real grub. Anyone up for breakfast?"

"Sounds great!" Garcia concluded with an agreeing nod from JJ.

"You up for it, Spence?"

After a moment, Reid nodded, "I'd love to."

The team gathered their coats and gloves, chatting lightly on the way out of the BAU.

Love. One of the very few concepts Dr. Reid feared he may never comprehend.


End file.
